1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a medium supporting portion that supports a recording target medium and an electromagnetic wave irradiator that emits electromagnetic waves onto the recording target medium on the medium supporting portion.
2. Related Art
Existing recording apparatuses including a heater that dries ink discharged onto a recording target medium for recording have been used. Among them, a recording apparatus including an electromagnetic wave irradiator that emits electromagnetic waves onto a recording target medium for drying ink discharged onto the recording target medium has been used in many cases. For example, JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855 disclose recording apparatuses including a heater that emits electromagnetic waves, such as a halogen heater and a sheathed heater.
JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855 disclose a platen that supports a recording target medium on a recording region by a recording head in a transportation path of the recording target medium and the heater corresponding to the position of the platen. Further, JP-A-2013-28094 discloses a downstream platen made of aluminum alloy, which is provided in the transportation path at the downstream side with respect to the recording region in the transportation direction of the recording target medium, and a heater (so-called after-heater) corresponding to the position of the downstream platen. Thus, the existing recording apparatus including the so-called after-heater for drying ink discharged onto the recording target medium on which recording has been performed in the transportation path at the downstream side with respect to the recording region in the transportation direction of the recording target medium has been used.
However, in the existing recording apparatus including the after-heater of such a type that it emits electromagnetic waves such as infrared rays as disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094, steam evaporated from the ink discharged onto the recording target medium by the after-heater is condensed on the medium supporting portion and the recording target medium gets wet in some cases.